Tuesdays with Amamiya
by Moon Pulp
Summary: Every Tuesday, Haru visits her boyfriend with a coffee cup in tow. Spoilers for post final boss.


**1/17/20XY**

 **Tuesday, Early Morning**

"The roast seems a little bland, but the beans are great. Did you grow these yourself?" Ren swirled the coffee in his mouth. Truth be told, it was better than anything they served in juvie, but it also needed work.

Haru's face stiffened, and her eyes drifted downward. "Actually… they're Sakura-san's."

"Oh," Ren hummed. _This is why I don't like talking_. He sat up straight and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. He fought the urge to reach out to her. No matter how much he tried, the thick pane of glass kept the two apart. Unfortunately, words were all he had to console her. "Still, it was nice of him to let you practice in his cafe."

Haru nodded, her expression brightening. "Oh, yes. It's been a great help. Although, I'm sure he just needed someone to help out after you left."

Left. Ren hung onto that particular word. It was like she was trying to sugarcoat the situation, or maybe even guilt him on his choice. He couldn't decide on which. It didn't help that he never bothered to explain his actions. The last thing he needed was to incriminate the others over the line while comforting Haru.

"So," he began lazily, "how are you holding up?"

Haru let out a weak chuckle. "You always ask me that."

"It's because I'm interested," he said. "Plus, it's not like anything happens here."

It was a half truth. He really did have nothing to report other than reading and sleeping in his cell. Though, as his other confidants quickly figured out, he was a much better listener than a talker.

Haru took a sip of her own cup. It tasted fine. As far as she could tell, there was nothing wrong with it. But that was her problem. If there was nothing wrong with it to her, how could she fix it herself? Aside from the little tidbits from Sojiro, her brewing practices seemed to be going nowhere fast.

She needed Ren's help. But more importantly, she just wanted to see him.

As much as tried, Haru couldn't come up with anything interesting for the week. Aside from brewing coffee or studying for her upcoming college entrance exams, her life was uninteresting compared to the adventures of the now retired Phantom Thieves. Even Okumura Foods didn't need her after she had relinquished control.

In many ways, she still felt trapped herself. However, she dare not mention it to the literal prisoner right in front of her.

Instead, she just sipped at her coffee and talked about nothing.

 **1/24/20XY**

 **Tuesday, Early Morning**

Ren sat in his usual booth, staring out past the glass panel and into the wall. Until now, the thought of other criminals who sat in this same seat never crossed his mind. He wondered how many came before him, possible murderers, drug dealers, thieves, and wayward kids just like him.

His thoughts were cut off as something bopped his nose. He could faintly hear a giggle from the other side of the glass. He looked down to see the comical amount of straws attached together end to end and slipped through one of the speaking holes in the glass.

"See if you can guess which type of bean it is," Haru said, slipping her end of the straw into a cup.

Ren smiled, leaned forward, and took a sip. He watched the liquid cross the glass pane and in between his lips. Little droplets of coffee slipped between the joints, splattering on the wooden counter.

The coffee was bitter, still too finely ground for the type of bean. He could taste a low hint of acidity, some nuts as well.

"Cuban Crystal Mountain?" he guessed.

Haru shook her head. "It's the elephant dung one."

Ren immediately spat it out. On the other side, Haru found it difficult to contain her laughter as she watched his face twist in disgust. His nose crinkled slightly and his lip rose into a half-sneer. She regretted not being ready to snap a photo on her phone.

"Just kidding," she sang as she hid her mouth behind her hand. "Though, you were right about the coffee beans."

Ren couldn't help but laugh, too.

 **1/31/20XY**

 **Tuesday, Early Morning**

"Sakura-san said this blend's your favorite," Haru remarked as she slipped the straw out from its paper packaging. "I think I prefer something sweeter."

Ren watched as Haru unwrapped each individual straw. Her fingers moved deftly, peeling each plastic straw out. The Big Bang Burger logo crumpled beneath her fingers and rolled into a ball. By the time Haru was done unwrapping, there was a neat little pile on the counter.

"Something wrong, Ren-kun?" she asked innocently.

Shaking his head, Ren thought of something to say. "Just dozing off."

Haru nodded back as she began to attach the straws together. "Everyone's starting to hangout at Leblanc again. Though, Boss just shoos us upstairs."

"Wish I could be there," he said.

Haru stared down at her hands. "So do I."

There was a quiet pause in the conversation.

"So how are the others?" Ren asked.

Haru brightened up. "Oh, they're doing well." She clicked her tongue. "Futaba-chan keeps digging through your stuff in the attic, though."

"I think that's just her way of missing me."

"We all do," Haru added, unknowingly adding another weight to Ren's chest. "Futaba-chan wants to know why you have a Risette poster in your room."

Ren chuckled. "Tell her I get lonely at night."

The joke did not land at all. Instead, the slight smile on Haru's face disappeared as she read into it some more. "Are you lonely now?"

There was an even longer pause.

Haru sighed. "You can talk to me, you know."

Akira didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

 **2/7/20XY**

 **Tuesday, Early Morning**

"No coffee today," Haru sighed. She put on an exaggerated pout. "It seems the guards are cracking down on 'contraband.' They even took my straws."

"What? Like, fifteen yen's worth?" Ren asked facetiously.

"More than that if you factor in transportation costs and the ink on the wrappers," she countered matter-of-factly.

Ren laughed. "I can go without good coffee for a week."

"But what about next week?" Haru asked, leaning forwards. Her eyes were wide and filled with worry.

"What about it?"

Haru sighed. "It's gonna be Valentine's Day. I'd rather the guards not eat the chocolate that's just for you."

Ren fell back a bit. In all honesty, he had lost sense of dates while in Juvie. All that he knew was that it would be seven full days until the next visiting day. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest once he realized Haru would be spending the holiday on her own.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's hard to keep track of the days in here."

"Oh." Haru played with her hands. "Still, at the very least I'd like to bring you some chocolate. It'd be nice to have some semblance of normalcy right now."

"You can sneak it in through with your hair," Ren suggested.

"And how will it get through the glass?"

"I dunno, a straw?"

Haru exhaled through her nose. Ren took the mild amusement as a win. The two simply looked at each other, both reaching for something to say to the other but finding nothing. The words were lost on their tongues.

"I just want to spend the day with you," she said, tugging at one of her curly locks. "Not just thirty minutes a week."

"If only," Ren said wistfully.

 **2/13/20XY**

 **Monday, Early Morning**

"Inmate," called a gruff voice. "You have a visitor."

Sitting up from his cot, Ren faced the guard at the bars. "It's Monday."

"Ain't your girlfriend," said the guard. "It's your lawyer."

"Lawyer?"

* * *

Ren's stomach twisted as he stood outside the entrance to Leblanc. He hadn't prepared to be released today, but that was a small complaint that meant nothing compared to the extraordinary circumstance of his early release.

The sign on the door was flipped to close, and Ren couldn't help but feel touched considering his caretaker was willing to lose a day's worth of business just to host his welcome party.

Sojiro gave him a warm nod and gestured towards the door.

To everyone in the cafe, the bells on the door were quite possibly the loudest things in the world. Everyone turned to face him, smiles on their faces and all at a loss for words.

When the words eventually came, all of the retired Phantom Thieves had rushed him, crowding around him while saying everything that first came into their minds.

Haru, not wanting to wait a second longer, pushed through her friends. She jumped up on the platforms of her feet and ambushed her boyfriend with a kiss. The two stayed their, not caring if the others watched or what they were thinking.

The pair broke apart. Ren licked his lips. "Blue mountain."

Haru smiled. "Elephant dung, actually."


End file.
